


The Scent of Dean and Leather

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Leather Kink, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves Dean's leather jacket and tries it on. Dean finds him wearing it and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Dean and Leather

Castiel stood alone in the motel room, waiting for Dean to return. He shifted slightly, wings spreading to anchor himself as he looked down at the leather jacket thrown carelessly on Dean’s bed. A slight smile crossed the angel’s face as he looked at it, long fingers reaching out to touch the buttery soft surface tenderly. Every time he saw a leather jacket, it always reminded him of Dean and of how good the hunter, his lover looked while wearing it.

He plucked the jacket from the bed and brought it close to his nose, eyes drifting closed as he inhaled every last scent that made up Dean. Every part of Dean’s life was mapped out on that leather jacket; blood, sweat, tears, food stains, grease stains from too many times fixing the car, cologne and the musky scent of Dean himself overriding it all.

The angel purred in contentment, knowing that if ever he had a home, then Dean would belong in it, filling the place with his scents and his very presence and Castiel felt comforted by the thought. In recent uncertain times and the constant civil war in Heaven, it felt good to the angel to have something solid, something tangible and his own to return to, to escape to.

He looked up, saw that he still was alone, and slipped his coat off quickly. He laid it carefully, neatly upon the bed and replaced it with the softer, heavier feel of Dean’s leather jacket. The leather swamped him, much larger through the shoulders and the chest than his vessel was, yet Castiel didn’t care. All that mattered to him was that he was wearing something that belonged to Dean and was ingrained with his scent.

He closed his eyes, hooking his hands around the collar and lifting the leather to inhale sharply, dragging in Dean’s scent pleasurably. He was still purring and smiling contentedly when the door banged open and Dean himself walked in, mouth wrapped around a greasy burger held within an equally greasy hand. Their eyes met and locked, et Castiel felt no shame for being caught in the act.

Dean’s gaze skittered over Castiel’s slender form, at the way the leather jacket wrapped around his slim body and the way the dark brown jacket brought out the color of his hair and eyes. Castiel looked more human, more fluid somehow than the stiff angel in a tax accountant’s trenchcoat and Dean had to admit to himself that Castiel looked really good, sexier even than usual. Not that Dean was necessarily complaining about Castiel’s general appearance; in fact, Dean liked Castiel just the way he was.

He finished the remainder of his burger in silence, chewing on the last few mouthfuls hurriedly before he swallowed and wiped his greasy fingers on a napkin already clutched in one hand.

“Hey, Cas, you look good,” Dean said, with a smirk, lustful gaze dragging purposefully over Castiel’s leather jacketed body. “You look really good.”

“Thank you,” Castiel replied simply. “I like your jacket. It smells like you.”

Dean’s smirk softened at the edges, tender lines smoothing out his face as he continued staring at his lover. He hadn’t thought that the angel would be so sentimental nor so emotional about a jacket. Then again, Dean knew that Castiel had never been close to anyone before until he’d chosen, of his own free will, to enter a relationship with Dean. Castiel was just as much of a relationship virgin as Dean himself was and the hunter could never look at a picture of an angel, nor see a pair of beautiful blue eyes without thinking of Castiel and smiling.

He crossed the distance between them, and hooked his hands against the angel’s pant clad ass, sliding his arms beneath the leather jacket folded around Castiel’s body to get to him. He nuzzled at Castiel’s neck and smiled when he felt Castiel’s quick hands descend upon the back of his head and neck. Castiel turned his face to Dean’s, cheek resting against the hunter’s temple, plush lips close to the shell of Dean’s ear. The hunter could feel the soft gusts of Castiel’s breath close against his skin and he shuddered beneath the pleasure of it.

He nipped and nuzzled at Castiel’s neck, lapping at his skin and inhaling the fresh scent of the angel’s essence ingrained against his vessel’s flesh. He sighed, breath hot and heavy against Castiel’s neck, before he slid one hand between Castiel’s legs. The angel was already hard, turned on by the feel of leather against him and the smell of Dean surrounding him, followed by the very real presence of the hunter himself pressed against him in all the right places.

“Please,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear. “I want you, Dean.”

Dean smirked and knew that he could honor Castiel’s plea and would make love to him.

“On one condition,” Dean said, suddenly inspired.

Castiel tilted his head at Dean, brows furrowed as he waited for the hunter to make known his conditions.

“Keep that damn jacket on, sweetheart. You look so good in that, hot, sexy,” he murmured, voice dropping inexorably into a growl as he leant in to press a needy kiss against the angel’s plush lips.

Castiel nodded against the hunter's kiss, tongue pushing inside Dean’s ready mouth as the hunter flipped open Castiel’s pants. Castiel drew away to stare at Dean intently, kiss reddened lips parted and swollen slightly, lending the angel a more bee stung look. Dean’s dick pressed against the front of his boxers at the sight, becoming achingly hard when Castiel’s tongue swept out over his full lower lip.

He finished work upon Castiel’s pants, pulling them free and easing Castiel down upon the bed behind him. He flipped the angel onto his front, sheet covered mattress pressed up against slender chest and abdomen, leather jacket stretched taut against Castiel’s slender frame.

Dean made short work of his jeans before kneeling in between Castiel’s spread legs. He leant across the angel’s prone body to retrieve the lube from the bedside cabinet, hands looping around the lube eagerly. He slicked his fingers up with the shining liquid before he pressed his hand between the crease of Castiel’s ass. The angel jerked forward at the first slick slide of contact, before he pressed back against Dean’s hand insistently. His breath huffed in front of his face as he stared blindly in front of him, feeling nothing but Dean’s hand pressing inside him and smelling nothing but the scents of Dean ingrained into his jacket.

Castiel jerked back, taking Dean’s finger deeper inside him and Dean smiled at the urgency vibrating through his lover’s body. He slapped Castiel’s naked ass playfully before sliding another finger home inside his lover. He moved his hand in time with Castiel’s moving hips, widening and stretching Castiel’s hole and preparing him. Finally he was satisfied that Castiel was stretched enough, before he peeled his hand away, meeting with a gruff note of disapproval from Castiel at the loss of contact between them.

“Be patient, Cas,” Dean said, just as gruffly.

Castiel chuffed out a note of dissent before falling silent, body taut and vibrating with need. The angel waited, and finally felt the slick wet head of Dean’s cock nudging up against his hole, sliding inside and penetrating him with a thick hot burn. He whined at the feel of Dean’s thick member filling him and his mouth hang open silently, breath wheezing in his chest as Dean pushed right in to the hilt.

Dean waited, body shuddering beneath the hot feel of Castiel wrapped tight around his erection, so solid and warm, before he surged forward still more and pulled out. He slammed home again, enjoying the feel of Castiel responsive beneath him and his hips started jerking forward and back faster, harsher, rougher and Castiel moaned loudly in pleasure. Dean rested one hand upon Castiel’s leather clad back when the angel tried to rise, effectively pinning him to the bed, before thrusting into his lover rougher still.

“Fucking love you in that jacket,” Dean grunted out, bunching his fist in the thick leather that covered one of Castiel’s shoulders. “Fucking love you, period.”

“Dean,” Castiel cried out, body jerking beneath the rhythm set by his lover. “Dean. Love you, Dean.”

Dean threw his head back at Castiel’s words, orgasm bursting through him and spilling inside his lover in a thick wet rush of semen and he screamed for Castiel, hand flexing against leather and angel.

Castiel slipped his hand down between the bed and his own body, wrapping deft fingers around his weeping erection at the first feel of cum inside him and he started wanking off desperately. His breath came hard and fast, limbs heavy and feeling not quite like his own, before he came, spurting out over the blankets in front of him in thick white stripes. He wailed Dean’s name loudly, before slumping forward, body boneless and largely unresponsive. He turned over by Dean, soft member hanging heavy between his legs now and he settled against his lover gracelessly. Dean supported him, covering his face with wet kisses, and hot breath, murmurs of love soft and gentle in Castiel’s ears. They remained in that position for a long time, kissing, caressing, remaining otherwise silent until Dean pushed Castiel onto his back upon the floor. He covered his lover with his own body and slid inside Castiel’s still loose hole, shuddering at the feel of his own cum still trapped inside Castiel’s body.

He jerked forward and frantically rutted against Castiel’s body, as the angel lifted his legs higher to afford a better angle for his lover. He rested his heels high against Dean’s back, staring up into his lover’s face intently and watching as Dean came undone above him. He saw the first flush of arousal flushing beneath Dean’s freckles and the way his eyes and lips stretched wide upon release as the thick wet surge of cum spurted out inside him again. He came without being touched, dick pumping seed over his shirt and Dean’s abdomen.

They collapsed upon the floor, spent, sated and sticky with sweat and cum. They stared at one another, breath blasting from open mouths before Dean settled in against Castiel’s body. The angel held him close, purring slightly as the scent of Dean grew stronger and the leather squeaked beneath their bodies. Dean settled against Castiel’s shoulder before slowly drifting off into weary, sated sleep. Castiel held him and waited patiently for him to wake again.

~fini~


End file.
